Tragédie
by Blackstorm-1
Summary: S'il avait ecouté ses prémintions, peut-être qu'il aurait pu éviter cet évenement... cette tragédie


**Bonjour à tous. J'inaugure donc la première fanfiction francophone sur Saiki K (du moins sur FF). J'espère qu'il y aura d'autres histoires. Toujours est t-il que l'on ne commence pas sur un air joyeux, mais bien par une tragédie Je déconseille donc cette histoire au personnes trop sensibles… Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierait quand même**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Parfois, lorsque vous vous réveillez, vous sentez que quelque chose de mauvais va se produire aujourd'hui. Ce sentiment inexplicable et indescriptible qui ne vous donne qu'une seule envie : Rester dans votre lit pour ne pas affronter cette journée.

Et bien, ce sentiment est particulièrement vrai lorsque l'on est un psychic

Avant même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, il sut déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas : un rien, quelque chose d'imperceptible et dont il ne parvenait pas à déterminer l'origine. C'était une prescience. Pourtant malgré cet avertissement, il se leva quand même comme chaque matin. Avec le recul, il aurait probablement du écouter sa clairvoyance et resté dans la douce chaleur de ses draps.

Le sentiment ne se dissipa pas. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, mais cela perdura, il mangea un bon déjeuner, mais cela ne disparaissais pas. Même ses parents, qui d'habitude oscillaient entre deux extrêmes semblait étrangement calme.

Il sentait l'inhabituel sentiment d'inquiétude grimper en lui, alors qu'il entama son chemin vers l'école. Toutes ces sensations, toutes ses choses qui différait de l'habitude ne lui disait vraiment rien de bon. Bientôt, ce fut Kaido qui le rejoignit lorsqu'il passa au coin de la rue, suivit de Nendo et de Aren. Ils commencèrent une énième discussion inintéressante, que Saiki n'écouta pas : Il était bien plus occupé a tenté de voir avec ses dons de voyances, s'il y avait un quelconque problème dans la ville. Mais à part des chats bloqués dans des arbres, rien de visible. L'impression qui l'accompagnait depuis son réveil couplé à son incapacité de voir une quelconque catastrophe l'effrayait. Cela faisait depuis un long moment qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté la peur…

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution…

_-Aiura ? _Lui dit-il par télépathie

Si ses pouvoirs ne détectaient rien, peut-être que Aiura en saurait plus. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'entende sa réponse.

-Saiki ? Tu m'as fait flipper, putain !

_-Est-ce que tu perçois un drame qui pourrait avoir lieu aujourd'hui ?_

-Hein ? Pourquoi cette que-

_-Juste répond-moi._

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, Aiura, étonné examina les environs à la recherche d'un support de prédiction. Ses instincts la firent repérée une poubelle le long d'un petit pavillon. Prenant de l'élan, elle frappa de toute ses forces, le bac, qui se renversa avec fracas, éparpillant les déchets partout dans la rue. Elle se pencha pour analyser la dispersion des déchets. Étudiant la position du moindre morceau de carton, repas entamé ou feuilles arrachés, elle soupira.

-Non, je ne vois rien. Cette journée s'annonce sans aucun problème à l'horizon.

-Et vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma poubelle ?!

Saiki n'écouta pas plus loin. Le fait que Aiura ne voient rien non plus aurait dû calmer sa prescience, mais cela eu l'effet contraire. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être assez imprévisible pour que 2 Psychic ne puissent rien voir venir ? Cette prémonition attisée l'accompagna lorsqu'il entra en classe.

Les heures qui suivirent furent les plus longues de sa vie, alors qu'il avait pourtant déjà été bloqué dans des paradoxes temporels. Il passa donc les 7 heures de cours suivantes à être sur ses gardes et à tenter de comprendre qu'est ce qui provoquait ce sentiment qui était décidément en train de ruiner sa journée. Il réutilisa ses dons pour connaitre exactement ce qu'il se passait en ville à chaque seconde. Il regarda même les grandes métropoles japonaises pour voir si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais… rien. Tout était parfaitement normal ! Même pas un terrible accident aérien ou un carambolage ! Même son frère semblait se tenir tranquille… ou du moins aussi tranquille que son frère pouvait être.

Il utilisait rarement ses pouvoirs de manières aussi intensives, et surtout sur une aussi longue période de temps. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de sentir une immense fatigue sur ses épaules lorsqu'il sorti enfin du lycée. La prémonition n'avait pas disparu alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Visiblement, son esprit lui avait joué un tour. Rien ne s'était produit aujourd'hui que ce soit au lycée ou ailleurs. Ce fichu sentiment s'était révélé n'être que du vent, un élément encore plus gênant que Nendo, ce qui en soit était exceptionnel. Contre cette exaspération, il ne connaissait qu'une seule solution : La gelée de café

Comme il n'en avait plus chez lui, et que les magasins étaient fermés, il décida de se rendre au seul endroit où l'on trouvait la délicieuse friandise : Au Café Mami.

Ses jambes l'amenèrent presque d'elles même devant la devanture occidentale de l'endroit. Il aurait pu se téléporter mais il se sentait trop somnolent pour ça. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver dans une quelconque campagne en Europe de l'est. Sa fatigue était telle qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine d'écouter les pensées des badauds. Il voulait juste sa gelée et puis rentrer chez lui.

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement en faisant tinter la cloche. Attirant l'attention de Mera, sa camarade de classe qui travaillait ici.

-Oh ! Saiki ! Tu peux prendre cette table ! Je t'apporte ta gelée dans un instant.

Saiki hocha la tête et s'installa seul à la table, il souffla un coup avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le siège. Il repensa à tous les évènements de la journée. Cela devait faire depuis le voyage à Okinawa qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi épuisé. Cette maudite prescience, c'était vraiment la dernière fois qu'il l'écoutait. La seule fois qu'il se faisait leurrer de sa vie, et c'était par son propre esprit… Quelle ironie.

Finalement, cette journée s'était révélé aussi normale que ses journées pouvaient être. Tout s'était très bien passé.

Il entendit Mera arriver derrière lui. Le sentiment empira.

-Euh… Saiki…

Son ton était presque larmoyant, Saiki ressentait toute sa prémonition pesé lourdement sur ses épaules.

-J-Je suis vraiment désolée…m-mais…

Non. Non ! NON ! Pas ça !

-Nous n'avons plus de gelée de café.

Et ce fut la pire tragédie qui arriva à Saiki Kusuo ce jour là


End file.
